Nobunaga Oda
Nobunaga Oda(Vader/Master) ' '|Name| Master |Real Name| Nobunaga Oda |Alias| Lord Zero/Vader/King Of The Underworld '' '|Age|''' 40 |Species| Human |Blood Type| 0'' '|Personality|''' Vader has a calming personality but a superior one too. He's always lived being superior, overpowering any opponents. Vader has the tendency to randomly chuckle at people's statements, underestimating a little far too much. Though he underestimates people, he knows his very own boundaries. So he won't go challenging a Yonk unless he is confident enough to do so. Knowing he would survive and beat them. Vader can observe people very well, he can tell your entire life story just by analysing your clothing, appearance, way you talk; etc. In fact: because of this, he became known for solving many mysteries and serving complete justice. Knowing if they were lying or not: his observation skills were the skills that had unlocked his Haki, having it ever since childood. Vader enjoys to manipulate people too, his manipulating skills are just as good as his observing skills. Able to manipulate nearly his entire organisation members to work for him. It didn't take long as well, Vader is good at making an impression. And fooling people. Though some of what he says is rather true- and his actions are not completely unjustified. Though it's certainly out of order. One of the reasons why he promised secrecy in his organisation is because all of them are Nobles, Celestial Dragons and Nobunaga was the only one who actually used to be a Gorosei members. And was also the son of one, until he dropped out and resigned. Making a pirate crew then he was offered '' the title of a Shichibukai. He accepted.'' Nobunaga would seize any chance for power, at present he's trying to take control of New England. The third most richest country in the Grand Line. He wants it because of: money and potency. Nobunaga is rather greedy,selfish and is evil. Sacrificing anything to reach his goals through his own interest. Many people believed him as the Devil's Reincarnation. After hearing the stories of what he did to captured criminals, making an entire country completely peaceful for the time being he was there. And lessened it's crime rates permanently by 99%. The Under World fears Vader themselves. Many people see him as a good respectful man, who won''t harm anyone unless he/she annoys him. One of the reasons why he can tame the organisation is because he is so strong. Nobunaga has never been angered before in his life, he has only been overconfident. Enjoying people's pain, and not really caring about others. Nobunaga hasn't really felt any emotional pain since he was a child. Now he grew up with a mental illness: thus making him believe he's different to everyone. He thinks he's superior! The chosen king! Nobunaga had this mental attitude ever since he was a young boy, he was he child of a Gorosei member. Well respected, and gained fame and ascribed social status. He enjoyed the popularity- and no one has ever gone against him. Nobunaga's nickname was 'Nobu', despite the fact he was such a young age- he ate the Gravity Devil Fruit. Making him much stronger, and he found no point in fighting. As he was already the strongest. During battle, Nobunaga keeps his mocking and imperial attitude. Speaking to the opponent out of boredom, and wanting to break their morality. He sadistically enjoys their reactions to what he says, definitely if he mentions bad news. For example: someone's death. As once- as he was fighting Sir Terza, he made him so angered that Joey Baby actually was getting weaker due to the lack of concentration. Which is not like him. |Appearance| Vader wears a big white cloak, with a hardened collar. Covering his neck, under this white cloak there is a white attire, being held by a crimson red obi. The sides of the clothes are always covered in black. His feet are in quartz white sandals, his feet inside of jet black socks. On his Obi he carries a katana, having a purple hilt, and being sheathed into a purple sheathe. Nobunaga wears black gloves for the reasons of not showing his finger prints anywhere. Vader has glossy and waxed brown hair, being seen always to have a long fringe in front of his face. His hair seemed to combed backwards. He has Caucasian skin colour, and a thin build. Nobunaga has clear bwon eyes and thin eyebrows. The man's facial appearance rarely changes as he always seems to have a smirking smile. More than once being told to wipe that smirk off his face. Though there was once where he underestimated an opponent's power, his eyes widened like never before. Though almost immediately found a way to counter the opponent's attack. Therefore not becoming much of a problem, though it was his first time ever being surprised like that. |Hair Colour| Brown. |Eye Colour| Brown. |Likes| He enjoys to see Rookie pirates (like Beowulf)'s efforts in trying to stop his plans which he believes are ultimate and unstoppable. This was a plan which is still undergo from a year ago, he is very over confident that this would work. Vader enjoys drinking his tea, sitting down with his associates and drinking with them is his favorite meetings. He drinks tea in every meeting, tea and biscuits. He believes this sets the perfect setting, making everyone calm. As a child, he liked to control, and have power. He used to collect stray animals and make them work for him, no matter their size or threat. He would always make sure he has complete control over them... |Dislikes|